


running from my heart

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Vicchan Lives, victuurgiftexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: When Victor arrives the night before the men's short programs at the Grand Prix Final, he's not expecting to run into another skater. Or run into him again. Or again.





	running from my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/gifts).



> This is my victurigiftexchange gift for Orro!! I'm kinda releasing it late bc I was waiting to see if the admin of the exchange would come back but it's been a month with no news so here ya go. 
> 
> In your prompts you included "Different first meeting" and said something about them running into each other at a competition and while I'm pretty sure this isn't _exactly_ what you meant, I hope you enjoy anyway!!

Victor had the vague feeling that Yakov was going to kill him. And by vague, he meant that he was 100% sure that Yakov was going to kill him, if not then seriously maim him. 

It was one thing being a little bit late, but showing up the night before the short program? That wasn't something Yakov forgave easily. This is the reason Victor was running to the elevator the night before the short program at the Sochi Grand Prix, suitcases bouncing behind him.

This, of course, lead to a few things happening in a very short span of time. 

First, his suitcase caught on the carpet, effectively throwing his balance off. Second, his arm was yanked back, causing him to stumble forward after dropping his suitcase. Third and finally, he stumbles directly into someone else.

Well, great.

It was a blur of black clothes, blacker hair, and very tangled limbs as they both fell to the ground. Victor was still for a moment, his mind only recognizing that he had landed on something soft as he laid there and tried to reorient himself, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

"Um..." Spoke a hesitant voice from... under him.

OH GOD. Whoever he had just run into, he had landed on. And proceeded to stay there. Laying on top of some poor person. Why didn't Victor have a functioning brain?

"Sorry!" Victor maneuvered himself so that his arms were free from where one was around the back of the other person, and the other had been between them, before pushing himself up off the man's chest. 

All in all, the person laying under him wasn't someone of model good looks, but Victor would be lying if he said he wasn't cute. His brown eyes were blown wide as he stared back up at Victor through thick blue framed glasses, his black hair laying across his forehead. 

"Hi?" Victor said with a confused and slightly exasperated laugh. Now that he looked more properly at him, the other man seemed really familiar. 

"Hi...?" The other gave him a small, nervous smile. "Will you, um," Victor watched as he bit his lip before continuing. "Will you get off me please?"

"Ah!" Victor felt himself blush a bit as he finally pushed himself up and off the other. The other man who was... wearing official skater gear. Japanese gear. Oh! Yes! Katsuki Yuuri, his mind supplied as said man accepted his proffered hand and he helped him get up. "I'm really sorry," Victor continued as he pulled his hand back. "I should have been more careful."

"No no," Katsuki waved his hands in front of him. "It's really my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Victor hummed in thought for a moment. "I guess it was both of our faults, then. Mine for not being careful, and yours for not watching where you were going, yes?"

"Yeah," Katsuki laughed, a hand coming up to push his glasses back up his nose. 

A moment of awkward silence. Then-

"You're Katsuki Yuuri, right?"

"Ha??" Katsuki gaped, then nodded, a blush crossing his cheeks. "I mean, yes. Yes, I am."

"You're free skate at Skate America was really amazing." Victor smiled politely.

Katsuki's blush darkened. "T-thank you." 

"Where are my manners?" Victor reached down and grabbed Katsuki's hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it gently. "I'm Victor Nikiforov."

"I'm well aware." As soon as the words left his mouth, Katsuki slapped a hand over it. 

"Yes?" His phone rang then as he was smiling delightedly at the other skater, and he was reminded as to why he had been running in the first place. "Ah! I must be going, my coach will be really upset if I take too much longer." Not that he wasn't already upset, but Katsuki didn't need to know that. 

"Oh. Yes, of course! You wouldn't want to keep him waiting. He seems... um..."

"Strict? Overbearing? Mean? Yes, well, actually" Victor leaned in and put a hand to the side of his mouth as though he was telling Katsuki the secrets of the world. "He's secretly a pushover." He said in the loudest whisper he could muster.

Katsuki giggled and Victor stopped for a moment to think about how much he'd love to hear that again before it was once again interrupted by the annoying reminder of how much Yakov was probably about to murder him. So he grabbed his fallen suitcases, took one look at how the elevator was t the top floor currently, and sighed as he started moving in the direction of the stairs. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Katsuki." He laughed, giving the other an overdramatic bow before turning and bolting up the stairs. 

 

*~*~*

 

It wasn't until much later that Victor got the chance to speak with him again. Their second meeting was similar to their first.

Right before the medal ceremony, they bumped into each other again. Quite literally.

As Victor bent down to remove his skate guards in preparation to get out on the ice, Katsuki must have been doing the same because their heads immediately collided, knocking Victor over.

"Oh joy," he heard Katsuki mumble. "I finally freaking get a medal and then I get a concussion. Yay." 

"...Katsuki?"

"Oh." Katsuki turned to look at him then, the annoyed glare falling of his face nd being replaced by the same shocked expression that Victor had first seen him with. "Victor?"

"Yeah, that'd be me." Victor chuckled and Katsuki offered him a hand to get up. 

"You know you can just call me Yuuri, right?" Katsuki - no, Yuuri - said as he pulled Victor from the ground. "I mean, I called you Victor so it's only fair, right?"

This got another small laugh. "I suppose so. So, Yuuri~" He sang, testing the name on his tongue with the different infliction. "You finally got a medal, huh?"

Yuuri blushed a little bit. "Um, yeah. Not quite the one I was going for though..."

"Oh?~" Victor smirked, making Yuuri blush deeper. "After gold, I imagine?" Yuuri just nodded. "Hmm, I look forward to it."

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but at that point they were being called out on the ice. 

Later, when they were both stood on the podium, Victor holding his gold medal up and catching a glint from the bronze that Yuuri had, he would wonder what Yuuri was planning on saying there. 

 

*~*~*

 

The final time that Victor spoke to Yuuri was the night before his flight out. Victor had decided to take a walk and had ended up staring at a large Christmas tree at 2am. He knew if Yakov was aware he was still up now, he would have a few choice words for him, which is why he was so glad he had his own room. 

He let out a sigh, watching as his breath clouded in front of him as he sat on the bench and looked at the lights twinkling.

When someone sat next to him, he didn't really notice until he felt their hand shake his shoulder. 

"-tor? Victor, are you okay?"

He turned and saw none other than Yuuri staring back, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. He smiled sadly, too tired to put on a fake one. 

"I'm fine."

"Hm," Yuuri let go of him and faced the tree. Victor's gaze remained trained on Yuuri's face. He looked ethereal in the lights of the tree, the colors bouncing off his hair and glasses and dancing in his eyes. Oh gosh, he sounds like a poet. "You don't look fine. You look sad. And you're up and out at 2am, which is never good."

Holding back another sigh, Victor made himself laugh instead but even he knew it sounded strained. "I'm okay, Yuuri. Just couldn't sleep."

"After a full day of skating and walking and talking, you should be exhausted." Yuuri turned to face him again, a serious look in his eyes. "I have the excuse of jetlag, having flown in from America. You're ethereal, Victor, and god-like, but you are still human."

Victor was at a lose for words, leaving him gaping like a fish. After a moment Yuuri turned back to the tree, but Victor continued to stare at him in mild shock. Eventually though, he pulled himself together enough to form a coherent sentence. 

"That's.... I.... Yuuri?" Okay, not quite coherent, but at least he was saying words now. And he got Yuuri to look at him again, which Victor decide to count as a success. "Um..." He turned to face the tree again and sighed. "I guess I just couldn't sleep. That's been happening a lot recently."

"Ahh." Yuuri hummed. Victor couldn't tell anymore if he was looking at him or the tree. "Have you tried sleeping pills?" Victor nodded. 

"I've tried everything. At this point I figure that taking more pills might throw my skating off, so it's not worth it." 

They were both silent for a while after that. Victor felt Yuuri shift a few times, but he forced himself to continue staring at the tree. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Yuuri spoke. Victor wasn't expecting what he said, though. "Victor, can I- Can I hug you?"

This caused Victor to turn, looking at Yuuri with various degrees of confusion on his face. Yuuri was blushing, but watching him with determination in his eyes.

Everything about his encounters with Yuuri had been full of surprises. One after the other. His agreeing that they were both at fault, him insistence that Victor call him Yuuri, and everything about this one. That he was up at 2am, just like Victor. Him checking to see if Victor was okay. Calling him out on his lie when he said he was fine. Saying he was god-like and then immediately saying he was still human. Trying to help him and figure out why he wasn't sleeping. And now, asking permission before hugging him with determined eyes, asking to help Victor, instead of himself.

Victor's mind was caught now on a loop, only replaying one word through his mind;

_Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri._

Tears sprung up, and he's not even sure why. But he nodded and Yuuri put his arms around him and pulled him closer and Victor felt the tears start to fall. In turn, Yuuri just stroked his hair, and Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. 

Sobs wracked through his body, the first few cracks breaking down the wall he had built around himself with no one there to witness but Yuuri. 

Yuuri, who asked permission for a hug. Yuuri, who knew it was his own fault, but wasn't starstruck enough to insist that it wasn't Victor's too. Yuuri, who wanted a gold medal but was still happy with bronze. Yuuri, who was the first person to see Victor as human in who knows how long.

Yuuri, who Victor was shocked to realize he might have a crush on. 

Oh no.


End file.
